La famille c'est sacré
by seleneealicesly007
Summary: AU, Salazar et sa famille sont de retour pour le meilleur et pour le pire (surtout le pire mais c'est une affaire de point de vue). Voldemort et Dumbledore n'ont qu'à bien se tenir ! Le cauchemar ne fait que commencer pour eux. Ou comment les deux dernières années à Hogwarts changent avec l'arrivée de cinq nouvelles en sixième année. attention au changement d'allégeance...
1. Chapter 1: la famille c'est sacré

**_B_**ien le bonjour à tous, je m'appelle Sélénée Sylverwood. Vu comme ça mon nom ne vous dit rien, et pourtant !

**_J_**e suis d'une lignée très ancienne et noble, dans le monde des sorciers. Mal vu en raison de mes aïeuls. Quoi vous n'avez pas deviné qui est mon plus illustre aïeul. Un indice : il est l'un des fondateurs de Hogwarts, et maintenant vous voyez. Si non ce n'est pas grave vous le saurez plus tard.

**_E_**n ce qui me concerne, je viens tous juste d'avoir 16 ans. Je vis seule dans Sylverwood Manor. Seule, c'est relative, j'ai deux elfes de maison, Mypsi et Lyssi, et plus important, un familier du nom de Zelef. Mes parents vivent encore en Russie avec mes frères et ma sœur.

**_C_**'est la première fois que je viens en Angleterre, le petit problème est que je ne parle pas un mot anglais, et évidemment je rentre à Hogwarts pour mes deux dernières années.

**_A_**u passage, j'y rentre avec quatre amies qui sont aussi mes cousines : Alice Eastwood, Athénée Eastwood, Diane Bloodroses, Madeline Songwood. Comme vous l'avez deviné Alice et Athénée sont sœurs jumelles, bien que dissemblable physiquement et un peu mentalement. Sinon nous sommes une joyeuse bande prête à tous pour vous faire voir l'enfer. Je plaisante, déjà pour vous faire voir l'enfer, il faudrait que l'on soit chrétienne, ce qui est loin d'être le cas, notre déesse à nous est Magie et elle seulement, nous ne connaissons pas la dichotomie du bien et du mal. Mais je ne suis pas là pour parler de ça et puis vous n'en avez rien à faire.

**_J_**e disais donc que mes cousines et moi intègrerons Hogwarts et que nous serons directement en sixième année, enfin on l'espère parce qu'on n'a pas vraiment envie de passer les O.W.L.s surtout que nous avons l'équivalent nippon et russe. Nous attendons donc, avec impatiente la réponse du directeur de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, et elle commence à se faire désirer cette fameuse lettre. Finalement un hibou grand-duc se présente à la fenêtre du salon où nous nous sommes installées. D'un geste du poignet Alice ouvre la fenêtre et l'oiseau vient me déposer ma lettre.


	2. Chapter 2: présentation

disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

Sélénée Sylverwood :

16 ans

Née le 31 Novembre

Yeux vairons un rouge et un vert

Cheveux blond vénitien longs et ondulés

Taille : 1m70

Fleur : orchidée de sang

Pierre : pierre de lune

Aime : Pourquoi ça vous intéresse ?

Déteste : Les trois quart de l'univers

Familier : Zeleph un serpent

animal de compagnie :un cadeau attendu avec impatience

Créature :nous n'avons pas encore accès à ces informations

Alice Eastwood :

16 ans

Née le 31 Mai

Yeux bleu/vert/gris en fonction du temps et de son humeur

Cheveux chocolat avec des reflets cuivrés mi longs et bouclés en anglaise

Taille : 1m72

Fleur : hibiscus millénaire

Pierre : saphir de Ceylan

Aime : Des trucs mais si on vous pose la questions vous n'avez qu'à dire le chocolat

Déteste : Trop de chose pour toute les énumérer mais si je dois vraiment mettre quelque chose alors les idiots et les choux de Bruxelles .

Familier : Mr darcy un aigle

animal de compagnie :un cadeau attendu avec impatience

Créature :nous n'avons pas encore accès à ces informations

Diane Bloodroses :

16 ans

Née le 31 Décembre (sans commentaire)

Yeux marron avec des taches roses mais elle vous dira que c'est rouge pale

Cheveux mi longs raide et auburn

Taille : 1m63

Fleur : bouton d'or argenté

Pierre : unakite

Aime : Les gâteaux et le reste ne regarde que moi

Déteste : La liste est longue mais en tête il y a les papillons et les grenouilles...

Familier : à venir

animal de compagnie :un cadeau attendu avec impatience

Créature :nous n'avons pas encore accès à ces informations

Athénée Eastwood (jumelle d'Alice) :

16 ans

Née le 31 Mai

Yeux ambre

Cheveux longs brun et frisés

Taille : 1m71

Fleur : lavande boréale

Pierre : onyx

Aime : Sa famille et c'est déjà beaucoup.

Déteste : Les incultes et les personnes qui n'étudient pas .

Familier : à venir

animal de compagnie :un cadeau attendu avec impatience

Créature :nous n'avons pas encore accès à ces informations

Madeline Songwood :

16 ans

Née le 31 Janvier

Yeux noir

Cheveux longs raides et roux

Taille : 1m68

Fleur : œillet globuleux

Pierre : topaze

Aime : Pas grand chose

Déteste : ... la viande...

Familier : à venir

animal de compagnie :un cadeau attendu avec impatience

Créature :nous n'avons pas encore accès à ces informations


	3. Chapter 3: La lettre

**Collège Hogwarts, école de sorcellerie. **

**Directeur : Albus Dumbledore**

**Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin**

**Docteur en Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorcier.**

**Chères Miss Sylverwood, Eastwood, Songwood, et Bloodroses,**

**Nous avons le Plaisir de vous informer que suite à vos demandes pour des inscriptions à Hogwarts ont été accepté. Nous avons pris le temps de consulter les ambassades Russe et Nippone dans le but d'avoir vos précédents résultats scolaire et qu'au vu de ceux-ci, nous vous autorisons à venir en sixième année à Hogwarts. Vous n'êtes pas dans l'obligations de repasser vos O.L.W's.**

**Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité. **

**La rentrée étant fixée au 1****er**** septembre, nous attendons votre hibou de confirmation le 28 Aout au plus tard. **

**Veuillez croire, chères Miss, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Directrice-adjointe.**


	4. Chapter 4: Diagon alley part 1

**_B_**ien, nous avons maintenant nos réponses, il va falloir faire un petit tour sur Diagon Alley. Athénée m'a déjà pris la liste des fournitures et la lit attentivement.

Sélénée : _« Alors, à quoi doit-on s'attendre ? Au pire ou au meilleur. »_

Athénée : _« A vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop, mais nous verrons bien, dans tous les cas, uniforme obligatoire. »_

Sélénée: _« Cela ne changera pas du Japon et de la Russie. »_

Diane : _« C'est bien vrai. »_

**_A_**rrivées au Leaky Cauldron, nous nous sommes dirigées vers l'arrière pour aller sur Diagon Alley. Diane se dirige vers quand tout à coup je vois Alice qui la tacle puis la plaque au sol :

Diane : _« Non mais ça va pas la tête ! »_

Alice : _« Ma tête va très bien je te remercie. C'est plus tôt la vôtre qui a un problème comment avez-vous pu penser que la laisser ouvrir le passage était une bonne idée ? »_

Ah oui je crois que je vous dois une explication, Diane est comment dire … un DANGER PUBLIC. Mais il faut l'excuser parce que je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle s'en rende compte et si ce n'était pas spontanée ce ne serait pas aussi drôle ou triste, tout dépend du point de vue. Bref quand on s'y habitue on finit par oublier et ça peut très vite tourner au cauchemar si on ne fait pas suffisamment attention. Alice vient probablement de nous sauver la vie, mais ça aurait aussi pu bien se passer. Finalement c'est Athénée qui a ouvert le passage vers Diagon Alley. A peine arrivées, la première remarque est déjà très spirituelle :

Alice : « Curieux comme toutes les personnes âgées attroupées sur notre droite portant des capes à col duveté ressemblent à une escadrille de vautours attendant qu'une carcasse tombe du ciel. »

Athénée : « Tu sais que ça n'arrivera jamais ? »

A ce moment précis une collision se produit une dizaine de mètres au-dessus de nos tête, un hibou venait de se manger une vitre.

Alice : « Il ne faut jamais dire jamais. »

Diane : « Bon on bouge j'ai l'impression de prendre racine. »

Sélénée : « Tu viens de le dire ce n'est qu'une impression. »

Madeline : « On commence par les uniformes et on finit par les bouquins puisqu'on n'a besoin de rien d'autre ? »

Nous sommes donc entrées chez Madame Malkin pour acheter nos nouveaux uniformes. On a bien essayé de les rendre plus confortables en parlementant avec la couturière mais les commandes d'uniformes sont standardisées en Grande-Bretagne. Une fois sortie de la boutique les réactions étaient peu mitigées :

Diane : « Ca me gratte de partout ! »

Alice : « Les couleurs sont immondes et la coupe mal ajustée … »

Athénée : « …rien que d'y penser ça me rend malade. »

Sélénée : « Quand je pense qu'on a payé pour ces torchons. »

Madeline : « Tu m'ôte les mots de la bouche. »

Nous venions d'arriver devant chez Flourish and Blotts en évitant la collision avec un missile roux genre et espèce non identifié c'était trop rapide.

Trop blasées pour nous en occuper maintenant, Diane ouvrit la porte de la librairie et nous laissa entrer.


	5. Chapter 5: Diagon Alley part 2

Pov Diane

Nous sommes entrées et nous décidons à jeter un coup d'œil à la liste des cours que nous suivrons cette année, pour ma part j'ai décidé de suivre les cours de divination et d'étude des moldus (il n'y a pas de honte à vouloir des notes faciles), sortilèges, métamorphose, DADA, soin aux créatures magiques et potions (ça ne m'enchante pas des masses mais c'est un truc de famille).

Après il y a Madeline qui est un poil fainéante, sérieusement elle ne suit que 5 cours : soin aux créatures magiques, botanique, métamorphose, sortilèges et potions (la famille…)

Continuons dans les extrêmes, Athénée elle a décidé de suivre tous les cours (que voulez-vous il y a des tarés partout).

Sélénée a choisir de suivre DADA, sortilège, botanique, astronomie, potions, runes, arithmancie, et soin aux créatures. Et pour finir Alice suivra DADA, métamorphose, potions, sortilèges, botanique, runes, arithmancie et soin aux créatures.

Après avoir réglé notre commande pour les livres de cours nous nous sommes séparées pour flâner parmi les étagères pleines à craquer de livres en tout genre. C'est alors que je repère une colonie de missiles roux à tête chercheuse courant dans tous les sens à la recherche d'un garçon brun qui venait de monter à l'étage. Il ne regardait pas ou il allait et percuta Alice et Sélénée qui discutait le long de la rambarde.

? : « Je suis désolé je ne regardais pas ou j'allais. »

Alice : « Ce n'est pas très grave il y a pas eu de blesser. »

Sélénée : « Et en plus tu es poli donc il n'y a pas mort d'homme, je m'appelle Sélénée, Sélénée Sylverwood. »

Alice : « Moi c'est Alice, Alice Eastwood on est cousine, tu vois la fille au bout du couloir, c'est ma sœur jumelle Athénée et les deux filles qui ont le nez en l'air à côté du gang de rouquins ce sont aussi nos cousines Madeline et Diane. »

?: « Moi c'est Harry, Harry Potter. »

Athénée : « Oh alors tu vas à Hogwarts, c'est comment là-bas ? »

Harry : « C'est spécial, vous pourrez juger par vous-même lorsque vous y serez. Bon il faut que j'y aille salut. »

Les 5 : « Salut. Bon ben on va rentrer nous aussi. »


	6. Chapter 6: la famille s'en mêle

Pov Alice

Quelques jours après notre visite à Diagon Alley, je trouvais étrange que la famille n'est pas encore essayée de nous contacter. Par la famille j'entends Tante Alyssa (la mère de Diane) parce que d'habitude elle aurait déjà envoyé une lettre ou un appel par poudre de cheminette histoire de savoir si tout allait bien et que si Diane tombait malade je devais m'assurer qu'elle se soigne bien. Mes parents c'est différent, il y a des jours où j'ai l'impression qu'ils feraient tout pour se débarrasser de leurs jumelles. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ne nous aiment pas, depuis toujours ils nous ont appris à être indépendantes et à penser aux conséquences de nos actes. Inutile de vous dire qu'Athénée et moi avons pris ces leçons très à cœurs, aussi si jamais on devait se faire pincer pour une bêtise on avait murement réfléchit sur qui on allait faire porter les accusations pour éviter la punition. Mon bouc émissaire était Madeline (lorsque l'on est entre nous) ou or de la maison je faisais porter les accusations sur la personne dont la tête me revenait le moins, dans le fond je ne me suis pas encore fait prendre.

Bref on s'égare, absence de lettre de Tante Alyssa égale problème en perspective. Tout à coup, un bruit d'explosion se fait entendre dans tout le manoir familial anglais. Vu la provenance générale du son ça doit provenir d'un des laboratoires de potions. Or :

Laboratoire de potion + explosion dû à un accident de potion = Diane ou Madeline

Les potions sont peut-être un truc de famille mais ça ne signifie pas que tout le monde y excelle. Sélénée et Athénée me rejoignent dans le salon vert, suivie d'une Diane couverte d'une « poussière » non identifiée et de couleur peu naturelle et d'une Madeline joviale qui remue une enveloppe dans tout les sens avant de la tendre à Diane. Apparemment il s'agit d'une lettre de sa mère, elle l'ouvre et la lit à haute voix :

**Ma chérie,**

**Tes cousines et toi nous manqué beaucoup à tous, comme vous le savez nous ne pouvons vous rejoindre en Grande-Bretagne. Nous nous étions mis d'accord sur le fait que vous étiez suffisamment grandes pour prendre soin de vous seule. Mais aux vues des récents agissements de Lord Voldemort nous n'en sommes plus aussi surs. Toutefois, comme vous êtes déjà inscrites à Hogwarts nous préférons envoyer quelqu'un pour veiller sur vous.**

**_Redit animus Slytherin Salazar, capessit tuetur haerecles. Quod est inter sanguinem nostrum magia utemini et nobis ut sic fiat._**

**PS: Ma chérie n'essaies pas de faire des potions sans supervisions, Madeline n'entre pas****dans cette catégorie.**

**PS : Si tu tombes malade demande à Alice elle sait ce que tu dois faire et s'assurera que tu prends bien tout tes médicaments.**

**PS :Ne faites pas trop de bêtises et soyez respectueuses de votre nouveau gardien.**

**Affectueusement,**

**Ta mère.**

Sélénée : « Crétine, tu viens juste de lire une incantation à voix haute !»

Diane : « Oups…»

Madeline : « Au fait pourquoi est-ce que t'as un pingouin accroché à la jambe, une chouette perchée sur la tête et un corbeau sur l'épaule ? »

A peine sa phrase terminer, Madeline reçu le corbeau dans ses bras, ni une ni deux la chouette fait de même avec ma sœur et le pingouin qui s'avère être un manchot empereur reste aux côté de Diane. J'échange un clin d'œil avec Sélénée, il semblerait qu'elles aient finalement trouvé leurs familiers, Mr Darcy et Zelef vont avoir de la compagnie. Elles ont à peine le temps de les baptiser Olive pour la chouette, Roméo pour le corbeau et Kowalski pour le manchot, qu'un vacarme digne d'un orage retenti dans la pièce d'à côté. Probablement, les premiers effets de l'incantation envoyée par Tante Alyssa. On s'est précipitées dans le salon bleu, origine du boucan. Sélénée première partie, première arrivée, ouvre les doubles portes et là … SURPRISE un fantôme de dos au milieu de la pièce.

Le fantôme se retourne lentement, très lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il nous fasse face et là…


	7. Chapter 7 : le retour de la légende

Pov Sélénée :

Je n'arrive pas à y croire la formule de Tante Alyssa à fait apparaître notre gardien, mais quand on pense gardien on pense baby-sitter on pense être de chair et de sang, on ne pense pas fantôme. Mais là on ne parle pas de n'importe quel ectoplasme non là on parle du spectre de notre illustre ancêtre, c'est THE GOHST de Salazar Slytherin. C'est trop bien, Diane et Madeline ont leur mâchoire qui touchent le sol, Athénée à les yeux qui sont à la limite de tomber de leurs orbites et Alice à l'air à peu près normale, excitée mais normale. Ca peu se comprendre, combien d'entre vous on vu leurs parents leurs envoyer une baby-sitter de l'au de-là.

Diane : « C'est comment après la mort ?»

Vu la tête que tire Alice elle doit penser la même chose que moi, le tact ce n'est pas inné.

Salazar : « Quel est cet être au curieux coloris ?»

Probablement en référence à la poudre suspecte dont elle est toujours recouverte. Je vois qu'Athénée a décidé de faire les présentations. Elle nous désigne tour à tour et nous présente à notre aïeul. Celui-ci semble finalement comprendre où il se trouve et la raison de sa présence. Il vient de passer d'illustre fondateur d'un des plus grands collèges de magie, à humble baby-sitter.

Alice : « oh la chute ! Je suis compatissante… »

Sélénée : « tu pourrais éviter de lire dans mes pensées. »

Athénée : « et comment un ectoplasme peut-il nous aider, sans vouloir vous vexer ? »

Salazar : « Morveuse ignorante, à moi seul j'ai déjà plus de connaissance et de pouvoir que vous cinq réunit et ce même sous forme d'ectoplasme. »

Diane : « Là-dessus on en doute pas, sur ce j'ai des devoirs à réviser… »

Salazar : « Dit donc la luciole humanoïde j'ai deux mots à te dire. »

Diane fait volte-face, jette un regard assassin à l'ancêtre avec une lueur de défie dans le regard, probablement sur le point de répliquer mais elle se ravise au dernier moment pensant que cela ne valait probablement pas le coup d'autant plus que c'est effectivement elle qui a fait exploser le chaudron.

Salazar : « A l'évidence, vous venez de faire exploser un chaudron. Cela veux dire que l'un de laboratoires de potions est complètement souillé, vous le nettoierez donc sans magie, de fond en comble avec une brosse à dent. Les autres vous me ferez la poussière et les sols dans le reste du manoir familial, il est dans un état déplorable. »

Diane s'en va, la mort dans l'âme, en direction des cachots armée d'une brosse à dents vert batracien accompagné de son fidèle familier bicolor, elle nous ferait presque de la peine.

Pendant que nous autres nous nous armons de plumeaux, serpillères et balais en tous genres, en commençant par les divers salons et salles de réceptions, Alice et moi, plus rapide que les deux autres nous réquisitionnons les plumeaux laissant aux deux autres le soin de récurer les sols.

Madeline : « Mais qui va s'occuper des fenêtres ? »

AliCe : « Séléné et moi, on utilisera la magie. »

Athénée : « mais on n'a pas le droit »

Alice : « Diane n'a pas le droit, nous on nous a rien dit. »

Séléné : « En gros, si ce n'est pas contre les règles c'est que c'est autorisé. »

Madelin : « mais pourquoi on l'utiliserait pas dans toutes les pièces ? »

Séléné : « Parce que si on fait ça, on va aller trop vite et aura sans doute à donner un coup de pouce à Diane. Et l'idée de récurer avec une brosse à dent ne m'enchante guère. »

Sur ce on s'est toutes mises au travail, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes Madeline trouvant le silence trop pesant, poussa la chansonnette, « chante, rossignol chante » tiré de Cendrillon (naturellement, il ne faut pas s'attendre à ce qu'elle chante bien, il faut plutôt s'imaginer Javote). Alice qui a les oreilles sensibles décide d'abréger son calvaire, en passant à côté de la radio et en l'allumant dans l'unique but de capter les ondes moldus afin de préserver son ouïe fine. A peine la radio allumé Madeline se tue et on pouvait entendre « Uptown funk » de Bruno Mars s'échappant des enceintes poussiéreuses, donnant alors une nouvelles dimension à la corvée qu'est le ménage. Ni une, ni deux Athénée conjure une boule disco au beau milieu du plafond. S'en suivi un ménage chorégraphié endiablé qui fut brièvement interrompu par Salazar exigeant qu'on lui apprenne le moon walk. Bien que quelque peu difficile à maitriser sans corps, il arrive à se l'approprier. Une heure et demie plus tard, Diane surgie accompagnée de son pingouin brandissant triomphalement son outil de travail complètement usé :

Diane : « Hé j'ai finie avant vous. »

Salazar : « Et bien maintenant que vous avez terminée, vous allez pouvoir aider vos cousines. »

Ce qui est fantastique avec Diane, c'est qu'on lit en elle comme un livre ouvert. Et là tout de suite, ça seule pensé devait être : « Mais pourquoi suis aussitôt remontée ?! » Lorsqu'on lui dit qu'elle peut participer au nettoyage des sols elle commença à empoigner le manche à balai lorsque elle eut une lueur malsaine dans le regard. Elle lâcha brusquement son balai avant d'empoigner sauvagement le pauvre Kowalski qui n'avait rien demandé à personne et de le plonger tête la première dans le sceau d'eau savonneuse. En répétant l'opération trois fois avant de le jeter tel un palet de curling sur le parquet pour se précipiter au devant de la trajectoire du projectile improvisé et de se mettre à gratter frénétiquement. Probablement dans l'espoir de limiter les frottements pour qu'il aille plus loin. Personnellement je pense qu'au vue de la quantité d'eau savonneuse dont le volatile avait été imbibé, elle se faisait du soucis pour rien. La pauvre bestiole acheva sa course effrénée dans le mur opposé.

A la fin de la journée, le manoir familial avait retrouvé tout son lustre d'antan, dixit papi Salazar. Le familier de Diane devait être totalement traumatisé, pour la plupart d'entre nous ce fut une journée riche en fou rire.


	8. Chapter 8: Désir, évasion littéraire

Pov Salazar

Depuis mon retour sous forme de revenant, j'ai entrepris d'apprendre à mieux connaître mes descendantes. Ainsi j'ai pris connaissance de leurs futures matières ainsi que de leurs résultats académique (et oui que voulez-vous, prof un jour prof toujours.), on ne se refait pas.

Séléné : Optimal en potion, botanique, runes, arithmancie, sortilèges et DADA. effort exceptionnel en astrologie et soin des créatures magique.

Alice : je n'ai pas vraiment envie de vous détailler son bulletin vu qu'elle a eu des optimal partout

Diane : divination : acceptable, potion acceptable, étude des moldus optimal, sortilège effort exceptionnel, soin des créatures magiques optimal, métamorphose effort exceptionnel, DADA optimal

Athénée : pour vous éviter à tous une liste trop long, elle a eu 8 optimal et le reste sont des efforts exceptionnel.

Madeline : soin des créatures magiques: optimal, botanique : optimal , métamorphose : effort exceptionnel, sortilège : acceptable, et potion: acceptable.

Je suis heureux de constater qu'elles ne sont pas sottes d'un point de vue strictement scolaire. Puis j'ai souhaité connaître la manière dont elles ont vécu jusqu'à présent. Et une fois encore, agréablement surpris de constater que leurs parents n'avaient ni négligé leur éducation sorcière ni leur éducation moldu. Ainsi mes arrières-…-arrières petites filles étaient tout à fait capable de se retrouver dans le monde moldu sans mettre en péril le statue sur la discrétion de la communauté magique, de même elles ne faisaient preuves d'aucune forme de discrimination envers les diverses races de créatures magiques. Elles m'ont également brièvement raconté leur scolarité en Russie puis au Japon, bien qu'il m'est apparu rapidement qu'elles avaient préféré le Japon sans doute à cause des amies qu'elles s'y sont faites (pov des filles : qu'elle naïveté).

Ensuite j'ai fini par découvrir leurs centres d'intérêts :

Séléné : la lecture, le dessin, la pâtisserie et la gymnastique.

Alice : la lecture, le badminton, la danse et visiter des musées.

Diane : l'équitation, le dessin, faire des blagues et la musique.

Athénée : la lecture, visiter des musées, jouer de la flûte et apprendre de nouvelles choses.

Madeline : faire des blagues, la poterie, la natation et jouer de l'accordéon.

Les voir si actives et pleine de vie a fini par me convaincre qu'il me fallait un nouveau corps fait de chair et de sang.

Aussi après avoir trouvé la bonne potion et tous les ingrédients, j'ai dû compter sur l'aide de Séléné, Alice et Athénée car les deux autres sont des catastrophes ambulantes lorsqu'il s'agit de potions. La potion sera terminée le lendemain de leur arrivée à Hogwarts je n'aurai plus qu'à y plonger mes deux mains fantomatiques afin que la potion fasse effet. Aussi pour calmer mon impatience je me suis plongé dans l'œuvre de Tolkien, je viens de terminer le seigneur des anneaux, c'était passionnant et maintenant qu'Athénée a remis le Hobbit dans la bibliothèque je vais pouvoir le lire.

Le lendemain, je saluais mes petits serpents avant leur départ du manoir pour la gare.

Pov Alice.

Une fois que Salazar nous est salué comme il se doit. Il est vrai qu'il ne vient pas à la gare avec nous, les causes, simple, en premier il y le Hobbit à lire, en deuxième pas facile de planquer un fantôme dans une gare moldu et troisième et dernier point, mais non négligeable, il avait juste la flemme de nous accompagner.

Comme d'habitude avec les valises sont pleine à craquer, chaussures, maquillage, vêtements, livres, et autre choses utiles dans une malle à neuf serrures. Chacune évidement sans roulettes, (sauf moi, dans l'espoir qu'il n'y ait que des escaliers et aucune lignes droites, autant que ce ne sera pas très utile à celui qui devra la porter) sans sortilège poids plume. Séléné elle une valoche remplie d'affaire et l'autre blindé d'altères. Bien sûr ça celle-là ne servira jamais, c'est pour le plaisir de faire chier.

A la gare, nous sommes ravies de nous mêler à la cohue avec nos valises bien encombrantes. En me retournant, je découvre Madeline qui tire comme une forcenée sa male avec une corde qui sert à amarrer les bateaux, dans une posture me rappelant Quasimodo. Nous croisons une petite fille moldu, visiblement perdue avec son cadi à valises plus grande qu'elle. A ma grande surprise, Diane prend du temps de s'arrêter pour elle :

_Diane : « Alors ma petit, tu es perdue ? »_

_La fillette : « Je cherche la rame 9 ¾, je ne la trouve pas »_

_Diane : « Ah mais c'est normal, tu n'es pas à la bonne gare… »_

_Alice : « Nan, ne l'écoute pas, elle fait sa maline mais elle aussi c'est la première fois qu'elle s'y rend. Tu vois ce mur ? Cours droit dedans, normalement il ne t'arrivera rien avant 11h. »_

La jeune fille la regarde d'un air : « des deux, laquelle est la plus étrange ? », je me sens obligée de lui faire la démonstration afin de lui démonter qu'elle ne risque réellement rien. Fichtrement déçue que sa blague n'est pas fonctionnée, Diane me rejoint en quelque seconde, après avoir bataillé avec le cheminot, après avoir congédié les elfes de maison, pour rangé sa valise. Le pauvre ne va pas comprendre son malheur.

_Alice : « alors qu'as-tu mis dans ta valise ? »_

_Diane : « assurément le stricte nécessaire. »_

_Séléné : « mais où est Kowalski ? »_

_Diane : « rangé le plus loin de moi. Et confortablement en plus. »_

D'un coup nous remarquons que sa valise bouge. Comment une valise peut-elle se déplacer toute seule ? C'est là un grand mystère, dont je pense avoir la réponse.

_Alice : « tu me fais honte… »_

_Diane : « avoue que tu aurais fait la même chose, si ton familier était une tel horreur. »_

_Alice : « certainement pas, c'est un excellent grimpeur. Et puis j'aurais cherché à savoir pourquoi un pingouin. »_

_Diane : « grimpeur ou pas, on s'en fout. Il ne sert à rien, on ne peut même pas l'inscrire au tour de France. »_

A peine a-t-elle fini la phrase que Madeline revient avec un tee-shirt blanc à poids rouge et l'agitant comme le drapeau national, elle s'exclame haut et fort :

_Madeline : « Eh Diane, j'ai retrouvé le maillot que tu m'as prêté y a deux ans. Tiens je te le rends. »_

_Séléné : « il est où le meilleur grimpeur ? »_

_Athénée : « toujours dans le même domaine, vous croyez qu'on peut lui apprendre à faire du vélo ?! »_

A ce moment-là Séléné a enfin réussit à ouvrir la valise de Diane pour en faire sortir Kowalski, dans son extrême gentillesse Madeline fait remarquer à Diane qu'elle n'a pas besoin de ce tee-shirt vu qu'elle a pris des bras mais pas des seins. Elle enfile directement le tee-shirt sur Kowalski qui ne se débat même plus. Séléné fait remarquer à Madeline que celle-ci est dans le même cas que Diane et moi, je leur fait remarquer que Madeline peut se permettre vu qu'elle rend un objet emprunter sur long durer. Arrivant bientôt à Hogwarts, je conseil fortement à tous de mettre nos uniformes, que déjà Madeline et Diane se plaignent que celui gratte. Quelques minutes après les avoir enfilés, au putain ça gratte.

_Madeline : « gratouille, gratouille, gratouille… »_

Le train s'arrête enfin à la gare et nous descendons pour être accueillit par un géant qui nous demande de le suivre avec les premières années, et qui nous fait grimper dans des barques.

_Bonus 1_

_Peu de temps avant de faire leurs valises les héritières et leur ancêtre on bénéficier d'un agréable après-midi à lézarder près de la piscine. Le résultat est que le bronzage c'est comme les gouts et les couleurs, il faut de tous pour faire un monde._

_Séléné est blanche comme un cachet d'aspirine car le soleil est son ennemi comme elle le dit si bien._

_Alice a un hale légèrement doré._

_Madeline ressemble à un toast bien grillé._

_Diane a opté pour la tendance vanille/fraise, voilà ce qui arrive quand on s'endort et que l'on oublie de se retourner._

_Athénée, elle s'est retournée mais trop tard maintenant s'est une écrevisse._

_Et Salazar ?_

_Lui il ne peut pas bronzer, s'est un ectoplasme. Mais il a fait une découverte sensationnel, les tongues, ça le fascine_


	9. Chapter 9: et bienvenue à Hogwarts

Chapitre 9 : répartition et première soirée… attention aux grenouilles !

POV Séléné

Nous entrons dans la grande salle en suivant le professeur McGonagall et les premières années se groupèrent tel des brebis égarés au pied de l'escalier menant au choixpeau posé sur un tabouret. Heureusement que l'ancêtre nous avait prévenu. Les premières années sont vites éparpillé dans leur nouvelle maison, à ce moment Dumbledore se lève et commence un discours bien barbant, pour terminer au final sur cette nouvelle :

Dumbledore : Comme vous avez pu le remarquer cinq nouvelles arriveront directement en sixième années. Le choixpeau va procéder au tri comme il se doit de le faire pour chaque étudiant. Professeur McGonagall s'il vous plaît.

McGonagall : Quand j'appellerais votre nom vous vous approchez pour mettre le choixpeau et vous assiérez. Diane Bloodroses.

Je vois Diane s'avancer d'un pas conquérant avant de finalement poser le choixpeau sur sa tête.

Diane regarde le chapeau d'un œil critique avant de déclarer.

« Je refuse que l'on pose cette vieille fripe miteuse sur ma tête. En plus elle a récolté les poux, tiques et autres parasites sur les têtes de plusieurs générations de sorciers alors là non c'est non ! »

McGonagall « De toute façon on ne vous laisse pas le choix. »

Elle planta l'antiquité sur la tête de la pauvre Diane.

_Dans la tête de Diane :_

_Choixpeau : « hum, une descendante de Salazar, alors voyons voyons, calculatrice mais le succès n'est pas toujours au rendez-vous, grande gueule, la famille avant tout, en temps normal vous iriez à Slytherin mais je ne peux pas laisser passer votre commentaire sur ma personne…_

Retour dans la grande salle :

Choixpeau : Hupplepuff !

Diane : Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule !

Et hop là c'est partit, elle est totalement ridicule en train de se prendre la tête avec un chapeau qui prend l'eau.

Un quart d'heure plus tard et on est toujours là.

Alice : Ca commence à bien faire, maintenant tu poses tes fesses à la table qui correspond à ta nouvelle maison…

Sélène : … Et tu la boucle !

Madeline : J'ai les crocs.

Athénée : Et moi je veux lire.

Dépitée et en minorité Diane se dirige vers sa nouvelle « famille » et la répartition reprend.

McGonagall : Alice Eastwood.

_Dans la tête d'Alice :_

_Choixpeau : alors voyons voir, un esprit réfléchit, une manipulatrice doublée d'une menteuse hors pair et une descendante de Salazar Slytherin semble tout indiquer…_

_Alice : Sauf votre respect monsieur le chapeau, il serait bien plus Slytherin de ma part d'être envoyée dans une autre maison a fin de me fondre dans la masse plutôt que d'être mise dans la maison qui crie « je vous manipule ! »._

Retour dans la grande salle :

Choixpeau : Ravenclaw !

Et là sortie de nulle part :

Diane : putain d'uniforme de merde qui gratte !

Alice : Il est vrai que ceux de Shibusen et Salem étaient bien plus confortables.

McGonagall : Athénée Eastwood

_Dans la tête d'Athénée :_

_Athénée : Je veux juste pouvoir lire est-ce trop demander ?_

Retour dans la grande salle :

Choixpeau : Ravenclaw !

McGonagall : Madeline Songwood

_Dans la tete de Madeline : (ça ne tourne pas rond)_

_Choixpeau : Alors qu'avons-nous…_

_Madeline : trois petits chats trois petits chats trois petits chats chats chats, chapeau de paille chapeau de paille chapeau de paille paille paille, paillasson paillasson paillasson son son…_

_Choixpeau : et ça se dit descendant de Slytherin._

Retour dans la grande salle :

Choixpeau : Hupplepuff !

Madeline : Diane ! Ou Ou c'est moi, me voilà !

Alice : Seigneur ayez pitié.

Sélène : Je vous jure d'aller à la messe tous les dimanches mais épargnez nous.

McGonagall : Sélène Sylverwood

_Dans la tête de Sélène :_

_Choixpeau : pour toi pas la peine de tortiller du fion…_

Retour dans la grande salle :

Choixpeau : Slytherin

Une fois le repas terminé, le professeur Dumbledore se lève et commence à parler :

Dumbledore : je tiens à rappeler que le couloir du troisième étage est toujours interdit, sauf si vous souhaitez mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Pour finir sur une note un peu plus joyeuse, sachez que dès à présent des urnes de doléance anonyme sont dans chacune des pièces communes de vos maisons. Sur ce au lit tout le monde et au trot.

Diane : la seule bonne idée de cette école c'est les urnes. J'ai été patriote, mais là je crois que je vais exercer ma citoyenneté, je vais aller bourrer vos urnes…Vous n'allez pas être déçut.

Tandis que les élèves de premières années suivent les préfets de leurs maisons respectives, les cinq cousines se retrouvèrent séparées tout en suivant les personnes désignée.

Pov Séléné :

Je suis en train de suivre le préfet peroxydé de la noble maison de Slytherin, enfin noble, elle a perdu de sa splendeur quand on voit les déchets qui y sont admis. Va falloir que j'en parle à l'ancêtre. Je vais continuer à le suivre mais là il brasse du vent. Note à moi-même, le garder sous le coude, et le ressortir du placard en cas de grande canicule. Et oui, on est pragmatique ou on ne l'est pas. Mais pour lui faire plaisir, et pour bien me faire voir, je fais l'écouter parler.

Malfoy : Nous n'acceptons pas les sangs de bourbes à Slytherin.

Séléné : ça ne risque pas d'arrivé, mon sang est plus pur que le tiens, sang pur de seconde zone. Et si tu veux tous savoir je sais où se trouve la salle commune de Slytherin et je n'ai pas besoin de mot de passe, moi. De plus toute ma famille est Slytherin.

Et voilà que Malfoy me regarde comme si je venais d'une autre planète. Mon coco si tu n'es pas capable de comprendre les sous-entendus, on ne peut plus rien pour toi. Nous sommes enfin arrivé devant la salle commune, qui comme prédit, s'ouvre sans aucun mot de passe. Que voulez-vous, je suis brillante. Malfoy me fais la présentation concise et rapide de la salle en me pointant du doigt les chambres des filles. Débarrasser du peroxydé, je me dire royalement dans vers ma chambre. Et malheureusement, partage cette chambre avec Parkinson, Greengrass, Bulstrode, Davis. Au choix je partage ma chambre avec un pitbull, en espérant que les trois autres sont « normales ». Je décide donc de faire comme si de rien était, et enfile mon pyjama en forme de Panda. Allez savoir pourquoi les autres filles me regardent bizarrement.

Séléné : et bien qu'avez-vous à me regarder ainsi ?

Greengrass : oh rien, c'est ton pyjama qui est plutôt inhabituel. Sans vouloir t'offenser.

Séléné : c'est une invention moldu qui tiens chaud, et quand on m'a dit que les dortoirs des Slytherins sont dans les cachots, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher je l'ai emporté avec moi. Question de survie, c'est comme les paires de ciseau faut toujours en avoir sur soi.

Parkinson : des paires de quoi ?

Séléné : laisse tombe tu ne pourras comprendre quand cela t'arrivera…

Sur cette dernière phrase, pour le moins mystérieuse, je vais me coucher laissant mes camarade bouche bée.

Pov externe.

Dortoir des Ravenclaws.

Alice et athénée arrivent au dortoir des Ravenclaws accompagnée de Luna Lovegood, qui leur fait un tour de la maison pour finir par la chambre dortoir des Ravenclaws. Une fois dans celle-ci et devant leur bagage athénée décide d'enfiler son pyjama.

Athénée : il fait un peu frisquet par ici, allez hop dans le pyjama.

Alice : ouais, tu as raison, j'ai choisi un chat pour toi avec Séléné en espérant qu'il te plaise.

Toutes les filles de Ravenclaws reculèrent d'un pas en voyant la pointe de sadisme pure dans les yeux d'Alice. Une seule penser leurs vinrent à l'esprit en voyant cela. « Y a pas à dire le génie et la folie ça va de pair, mais on a bons être prévenus ça fait peur quand même. »

Dans le dortoir des Hupplepuffs.

Diane : putain on se les pèle ici, ce n'est pas permit.

Madeline : ne t'en fais pas on a prévus les pyjamas spéciaux.

Diane : Ah oui ce qui tiennent bien chaud.

Se trouvant devant leurs valises et commençant à les défaire pour sortir leurs pyjamas, Diane commence légèrement à pâlir à la vue d'un truc jaune.

Madeline : Oh un pikachu, vite capture le.

Diane : dites-moi que c'est une blague ce n'est pas ce que j'ai mis dans ma valise… c'est forcément un coup des deux autres.

Susan Bones : ce n'est pas bien d'accuser sans preuve.

Madeline : Non mais là c'est avec raison.

Pendant ce temps elle extirpe de sa valise un pyjama vert batracien.

Diane : Dit moi que ce n'est pas ce que je pense.

Madeline : je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses.

**Nyark nyark…**

**Auteur : nous sommes cruelles. Mais à quoi pense-t-elle ? à suivre…**

_Bonus 2_

_La plupart d'entre nous savons que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid mais tout le monde ne fait pas confiance à la sagesse des anciens. Diane qui ne digère pas sa répartition prépare un mauvais coup. Elle n'a même pas le temps d'entrée en action et de poser les bases de son plan qu'elle se fait déjà griller par un blaireau de première année. Résignée et décidée à ne laisser aucun témoin gênant, elle l'embarque dans son délire et lui demande de faire le guet._

_Première année : « Je ne sais si je pourrais, je ne suis pas attiré par les garçons. »_

_Diane : « Pas ce gay-là ! »_

_Première année : « Mais je ne me sens pas particulièrement joyeux. »_

_Diane : « L'autre guet.»_

_Première année : « Parce qu'il y en a un autre ? »_

_Diane : « Je veux que tu montes la garde.»_

_La pauvre elle n'est vraiment pas aidée._


End file.
